


Reality Check

by lucidscreamer



Series: The Real Ghostbusters Poetry Collection [2]
Category: Ghost Busters (Real/Extreme)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janine lies to herself about her love for Egon. "I'm over him. Really. I am." .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality Check

**Author's Note:**

> For the 100women challenge on LJ

**Reality Check**

I'm over him,  
Really, I am.

When I dream of him,  
It's just subconscious whim,  
Stress of the day, late-night fantasies.

I'm over him,  
Really, I am.

I don't need the fleeting touch  
Of his hand on mine  
Or the rare warmth of his smile.

I'm over him,  
Really, I am.

I can hear his soul-deep voice  
Without longing, look  
Into sea-blue eyes without drowning.

I'm over him,  
Really, I am.

I can share his heartaches,  
Return his laughter,  
As he never returned my love.

I'm over him,  
Really, I am.

I can get through the day  
Without wanting, without needing,  
Without having.

I'm over him.  
Really.  
I am.

* * *

The Real Ghostbusters: Janine's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I don't know where this came from. The idea just popped into my brain and refused to leave me alone until I wrote it down. I actually LIKE the Egon/Janine pairing (though I think she'd be great with Ray, too). Just think of it as Janine having a bad, downer of a day. ;)


End file.
